


And they found out

by Zinna92



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinna92/pseuds/Zinna92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo's relationship was secret or at least they tried it to be a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they found out

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a long long time and it needed to see the light of the day.

It always had been hard for Mingyu to keep secrets. This was in fact the hardest. It was even harder because he wanted to scream it so badly because it made him incredibly happy. The secret was his relationship with Wonwoo. Wonwoo on the other hand could keep a secret, even though he wanted to scream it as much as Mingyu. He had a born poker face, and he used it to his benefit. Both rappers had been in this secret relationship for a long time. They didn’t know how the members would react, even though they didn’t really hide it.  They were very close and the touches between them crossed the line of friendship. They were always playful. Nobody noticed their closeness or the touches between them. Maybe they never thought about it deeply.

  
When Woozi found it, he was joking.

Against the belief of the fans, the leader, S.Coups, had little to no power over Woozi’s musical creations. The members of the hip hop unit wrote their own raps, and Jihoon was the one to give them the green light. The three of them were sitting in Woozi’s little studio. He was reading the lyrics and pointing out the mistakes in it.

"Did you work together on this?" Woozi's voice startled the other two boys, who answered yes and no at the very same time, making them blush.

"Yes, we exchanged some ideas," Wonwoo answered when he felt his boyfriend were completely embarrassed by the remark. Woozi pulled a face, keeping his eyes on the pages and the lyrics. He was getting angry and frustrated.

"This is no good," he finally said, looking at the two boys. Wonwoo had his hand on Mingyu's knee. Woozi didn't mind that at all. "You two need to date." He spilled the words unconsciously and the youngsters jumped, all red faces and the hand on Mingyu’s knee fled to Wonwoo's own.

"Jihoon hyung, we're not in that kind of thing, I'm not interested on Wonwoo that way,” Mingyu awkwardly stuttered. Woozi looked at them blankly.

"You two are dating." He didn't show any emotion. "Dating each other." He looked back at the papers on his hands. "Use your experiences for the song, it will help," he smiled, feeling that his song, his creation would have a climax, at least. He turned his back to them, expecting them to leave to keep working on more thing for the group.

"You're not going to question our relationship?" Wonwoo's deep voice startled Woozi a little. Just a little.

"Not really. I don't care about it, just keep working," he said, waving his hand. Wonwoo and Mingyu exchanged some looks and did what their hyung asked them to do. Woozi wasn't interested in their relationship, on the activities outside work– buto it wasn't because he was disgusted. He was just uninterested in that. He wasn’t interested in romantic relationships, in love or in sex. He just cared about his music and work.

 ----

 

S.Coups knew because the leader was a mediator in the fights among the members. At first, he didn't understand the jealousy between them.

Mingyu was walking behind Wonwoo like a hurt puppy. Wonwoo never seemed so angry before. Everyone was concerned that it might disturb their teamwork. Wonwoo slammed the door a few inches to hit —and maybe break— Mingyu's nose. S.Coups stood up and knocked the door, hearing Wonwoo's voice asking Mingyu to stay away.

“It’s me, Seungcheol.” The calm voice made Wonwoo remember that the house wasn’t only Mingyu’s and his. He opened the door and let the older enter, locking the door behind him. “What’s all that fuss, Wonwoo?”  Without even realizing, S.coups raised his voice angrily.

“I’m sorry, I was jealous,” the younger mumbled in embarrassment.

“Everyone here is friends with Mingyu. If you’re going to keep having those jealousy fits because someone touched him, we’re going to have many problems.” S.coups massaged his temples. He was starting to get tired of that little game between those two.

“It’s not because of that,” Wonwoo responded, getting heated up in the discussion.

“Then, what is it?”

“It’s just...” he started to mumble again, his face getting all red. He looked at the older and how he was looking at him, expecting an answer, a valid reason on why these silly discussions kept happening. He couldn’t help himself.  “That girl and Mingyu.” He started to do some gestures of choking someone with his hands. “I just told Mingyu one thing: ‘Don’t mess with her,’ and he goes and starts flirting with her like I wasn’t there!”

“It’s Mingyu, he always does that, you can’t stop him.”

“Always?" He looked dumbfounded. “Ah, that Kim Mingyu will see what happens when you cheat on Jeon Wonwoo,” he breathed angrily, looking at the door.

“Wait, what? You’re his friend, not his girlfriend.”

“I’m Kim Mingyu’s boyfriend,” he exclaimed, all worked up. His realization came a few seconds after, covering his mouth with his hand. S.Coups walked to the door, opened it and called Mingyu. His voice had nothing but something they could related to anger so the younger ran to their leader. He stepped aside to let him enter and closed the door behind him. S.Coups’ face was hard to read. Wonwoo took Mingyu’s arm, bringing him close, and whispered what he just had said.

“Would you care to explain?” He rubbed his temples again and sat on the bed.

“We’re dating,” Mingyu claimed without fear. It felt absolutely amazing. Wonwoo took his hand and squeezed it nervously. Again, the leader rubbed his temples.

"And, how come we didn't know?" Anger was building inside him. " _Why didn’t I know?_ " Seungcheol shouted, completely angry. Not because he thought their relationship was wrong; not because he was disgusted. He was angry because they kept the secret from him. He could have helped them in so many ways, but they decided to not trust him. "Does this team means so little for you two? Are we not worthy of your trust?" He sighed and covered his face with his hands and tried to hold in his tears. "Is my leadership so weak, so unworthy of respect?" He hold his tears but it felt difficult to do, he started sob, a sound that came a little to loud and startled the couple.

"We were just... scared." Mingyu kneeled in front of their leader. "It's not that we don't trust you or the others, we didn't want to cause too much trouble." Seungcheol left a dry laugh escape from his lips.

"You two are causing more trouble like this." He looked at them with a broken smile, his cheeks all wet. Wonwoo sat besides him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Hyung, we tried to keep our relationship low profile."

"It worked... somehow," the three laughed wholeheartedly. "It was just Mingyu always behind you like a lost puppy what made us worry." Seungcheol was looking at Wonwoo and both smiled.

"I'm not a lost puppy!" Both looked at the taller one, with a pout and red cheeks, making the oldest laugh loudly.

"I'm sorry, I know he's a flirt but I can’t stop myself from getting jealous." Wonwoo looked directly to Seungcheol's eyes, the soft look he was giving him didn't match the roughness of his eyes and the deep voice the younger has.

"I understand, but if you have trusted me from the beginning, we could have stopped this a while sooner,” Seungcheol said.

"When we started, we were so young and we thought you wouldn't understand. And that it would make unnecessary problems in the group,” Wonwoo said.

"Understood. But now, you're causing too much trouble, and we need to fix it." S.Coups stood, smiling, and hit Mingyu's head softly. "Stop the flirting unless it’s for the fans, Wonwoo worries a lot about you, you know? Stop being selfish," he reprehended in a tone that made Mingyu obey him. It wasn't harsh, but it was the tone of authority. "Apologize, and talk about this. I want both of you to be happy." He left the room to let them talk.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu said, taking Wonwoo’s hand. "She was asking about our relationship, she saw through us and she knew who we were." He kissed Wonwoo's hand and smiled at him. "I was flirting with her to lower her suspicious but you ran away from there, all angry and jealous, and I think it didn't work at all."

"That's why I told you to not be close to her, she's really perceptive."

"She approached me when I said that I wasn't interested, and she started to talk about how close we were, that we seemed more than friends, I just got all scared, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for getting jealous and not listening to you."

"You should be sorry. If you didn't get all jealous we could still go to that cafe," he pouted.

"Sorry, we can always find a new cafe, a more secret one this time," Wonwoo smiled. Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's forehead. They shared a peck on the lips and left the room. Everyone was expecting them and they felt their cheeks burn. They were leaving the room as a couple and they felt naked after talking with their leader about their relationship. Mingyu put his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder, trying to hide his embarrassment. They exchanged a few words with the members so they could apologize afterwards, and it was done.

S.Coups was a great help when they wanted to have some time alone, and he was the one to push them apart when they started to being too lovey dovey in public places or in front of the fans. 

\----

 

Seungkwan and Hoshi didn't know for sure what was happening between Mingyu and Wonwoo, but Hoshi thought there was something fishy between them, even though wasn't into it. On the other hand, Seungkwan was always interested in messing with other people's lives. If the couple weren't too clumsy or too distracted in each other, Seungkwan would never be interested in them.

One morning Seungkwan couldn't find a pair of socks to use. Stressed out, he rushed into the rooms looking for something. He didn't care anymore if it wasn’t his, just if they were clean and didn’t have any holes. He pulled open an unknown drawer and moved things to finally find some socks. Under them was a bright piece of paper. He took it, feeling like it was wrong, but he did it either way. It was a folded piece of paper, a letter, a gift you give your girlfriend or boyfriend– on it was written Mingyu's name. The sound of steps made him put the slip of paper in its place and he rushed outside the room, screaming that he had just found socks. His heart was racing.

The next time he looked for it, it wasn't there anymore.

He started feeling suspicious towards Mingyu. He must have had a girlfriend and kept her a secret, even from the rest of the group. That made the younger feel uneasy. He rolled on the couch while practicing some songs and some high notes. A rustling sound distracted him and looked over the front door to see Mingyu leaving. He sat on the couch, looking at the door, dumbfounded– as if he couldn't believe what he just saw. He took the first jacket he found (it happened to be Hoshi's) and ran towards the door. He was about to leave the building when he saw Mingyu fixing his hair, using the door as a mirror. He hid. Then he watched Wonwoo approaching the taller one and when they left together, Seungkwan went back to the apartment. It was just Wonwoo. There was nothing to worry about; maybe he was getting all paranoid. He put the jacket in its original place before the owner found out it was missing. He sat in his old spot and found himself staring at the door, expecting something to happen. But for ten minutes, nothing came, and he was getting bored. He heard no sound even though there were all the members in the apartment. He was in his own world, thinking about the possibilities, the scenarios. Overthinking. He sighed. It was nothing, just his imagination. He resumed his last activity, working on his singing and high notes lazily.

Missing things weren't a new thing in the dorm. Too many people, too many hands and barely enough space for all of them. Seungkwan was moving things desperately, trying to find his favorite hoodie. He already had spent about thirty minutes looking for it and he was getting angry and desperate. It was a gift from his mother. He took a pair of clothing items and threw them in the floor, not even caring if those were his hyung’s things.

"You better clean up that before Jihoon sees it." Jeonghan´s soft and tranquil made him jump. It was Wonwoo and Jihoon's clothing. He didn't care about Wonwoo but Jihoon, he was another thing. Everyone was at least a little bit scared of Lee Jihoon. He first took Jihoon’s stuff and put it in his rightful place, then he took Wonwoo's and tossed it on the couch, and kept looking for his hoodie. He found it a few minutes later, stuck between some others, falling onto the floor. He put the hoodie on and smelled the detergent– it somehow smelled like home, and made him think of his mother. Feeling happy and at ease, he took the Wonwoo’s things and put them besides Jihoon's when a piece of paper fell from one of the numerous jackets and hoodies he was holding. He saw it. No one else was paying attention to him. He put the things in place as fast as he could and picked it out. It was a receipt, nothing new. The weird thing was that it was a meal for two. And a super expensive one, as Seungkwan could see. He pocketed the paper when the muffled sound of steps came approached. He left the living room to go to his own bedroom. He was too tired to think, so he just went to bed and immediately fell fast asleep.

A day that wasn't full of training or running around the city for his schedule was very, very rare. Seungkwan was sitting on the counter waiting for Hoshi to finish toasting the bread for their snack of the day. They saw Wonwoo reaching to the door, acting as if he hasn't seen the boys in the kitchen.

"Wonwoo hyung," Seungkwan said before Wonwoo reached the door.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Where are you going?" Hoshi asked, he walked away from the pan.

"I'm just... going for a walk, don't worry, I'll be back soon," he said. His voice had trembled for a second, and if both of them hadn’t been suspicious of him they wouldn't have noticed at all. But they did. Hoshi and Seungkwan exchanged a quick glance. "Okay, we'll let the others know," Hoshi said, returning to toasting the bread.

"That was odd," Seungkwan said as he kept glancing over the recently closed door.

"Yes," Hoshi said. He finished his job and was moving the food to the counter to share it with the younger.

"I think he and Mingyu have a girlfriend," Seungkwan said before giving a bite to the bread. His face was full of delight. He was surely hungry if he enjoyed bread and jam that much.

"I think he and Mingyu are in a relationship," Hoshi said after he swallowed a bite of bread. Seungkwan almost choke himself. He started coughing and Hoshi took away the bread.

"What? Of course not!" he exclaimed, while trying to reach for more bread.

"Haven't you seen them?" he asked, looking directly at Seungkwan's eyes. He shook his head. "When they whisper things to each other, sometimes Wonwoo will lick Mingyu's ear, they are discreet about it."

"That could be an accident, it happened to me once and Hansol likes to do it to make me uncomfortable." Seungkwan shrugged his shoulder and took the last bite of his piece of bread.

"There are more things."

"Which ones?"

"How they see each other!" Hoshi raised his voice. "Seungkwan, haven't you seen how Wonwoo glares at you when you touch Mingyu?" The younger shook his head again. "Damn you!" he exclaimed, all worked up. For him it was obvious, it was too much skinship to be just fan service.

"Take care of your language," they heard Woozi say and both screamed a "yes" in unison. They were scared of that little and cute thing. Not that they could say that he was little or cute in front of him. They hoped he didn't hear any of their conversation. They kept eating their snack while the older went to the bathroom and later go back to his little studio.

"I don't think that's is the case, that’s just best friend jealousy," Seungkwan said. He was sure that if that were the case, everyone in the group would know. At least him. He was sure of it.

"Of course not! He got jealous when Mingyu started to flirt with a girl, that’s not friend jealousy!"

"Well, if he thought she was not for him..."

"Oh boy, you don't know anything."

"Of course I know!" They began glaring at each other.

"Of course not!" Hoshi said.

"I do know!"

"You don't."

"Wanna bet?" Seungkwan said, confident of himself.

"Hell yeah!" Hoshi said in broken English.

"If Mingyu and Wonwoo happen to have been dating a girl, you have to buy me food for a month," Seungkwan said, without hiding his smirk. He was a good detective (at least he thought).

"And if they happen to been dating each other, you have to buy me food for a month."

"Deal!" They extended their hands and shook on it. Seungkwan was sure he was about to win. That bright letter had to be from a woman, there was no way it was from a man. No, no. Hoshi on the other hand wasn't that sure, but as long as he knew, they were never too close to the opposite sex-- just Mingyu when girls surrounded him because, well, Mingyu was a fine specimen of mankind. Not that Hoshi had those kinds of thoughts regarding the younger one.

Besides that, one day Hoshi and the other two were the only ones awake, Hoshi because he got the bad luck of being the last to take a shower in the dorm, so he was awake at past 4AM, not able to refresh himself from a long day of hard work. It wasn’t that he had seen them, that would be unfair to Seungkwan. He in fact enjoyed being the last one having a bath because, despite the fact that the hot water was a forgotten privilege to him. Having more time in the bathtub was heaven. He could let all the pressure of being the performance leader and all that stuff being cornered in his mind and all the worries vanished with the rinse of water.

Hoshi had already spent 30 minutes in the water. It felt good but it was getting too cold and that could mean a cold, and he couldn't get himself sick. He stood and get dressed. Slowly, he felt the sleepiness rushing into him when he got into his comfortable pajamas. He opened the door lazily and saw two bodies pressed together in a warm hug. He closed the door again (quietly, he didn't want to disturb them). He let a minute or two pass before opening the door again. There were Mingyu and Wonwoo sitting on the couch. Talking. They weren't too close or were doing something different than what he could be doing with another member, but there was some intimacy between them. His feet made a sound that made the couple look at him.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt," he said awkwardly.

"We were arguing in whether let you there or enter because we thought that you fell asleep or that you might have frozen to death in the water," Mingyu said. The three of them smiled.

"Don't worry, as you can see, I'm still alive," he joked and walked towards his room.

"Good night, hyung," Wonwoo said.

"Good night, guys."

Hoshi was too sleepy to think and it was too dark too see. Mingyu was brushing Wonwoo's forearm slowly with too much care, and their cheeks were bright red. The next morning Hoshi thought that everything was a dream, a weird dream but somehow that made him more perceptive about the youngsters. Like when they were on opposite sides of the table, their eyes always met and they would make small gestures to each other. He started to like it. The soft floating feelings that they made. The mood around them, and the happiness. He loved their relationship.

Seungkwan and Hoshi got into an agreement. Hoshi would follow Mingyu and Seungkwan would follow Wonwoo. They would get to the end of this thing. That day Mingyu went out first. Hoshi was already out for about 45 minutes, and he was about to retreat to the apartment when he saw Mingyu on the stairs. He ran to hide. He ran to the other street. Hiding as far as he could to not being seen but to keep an eye on Mingyu.

"What are you doing?" He heard the unmistakable voice of his unit partner. He turned around and put his hand over Minghao's mouth.

"Hush, I'm working," he said, pointing towards a walking Mingyu. He was walking towards them. The younger Chinese member was about to call out to Mingyu, but Hoshi stopped him and hid behind a car. "I'm following Mingyu, so hush," Hoshi confessed, looking to see where Mingyu was going. He was all mysterious. If you were a member of Seventeen you would know it was Mingyu, but if not, maybe you would miss it.

"Why?" Minghao whispered, looking at the back of Mingyu's body.

"I made a bet with Seungkwan."

"A bet?" the Chinese boy asked awkwardly.

"Wanna know?" Hoshi asked in a low voice, moving to follow Mingyu. Minghao nodded. "Long or short story?"

"Short." Minghao pulled Hoshi’s shirt when Mingyu stopped and hid in the corner of a street. Mingyu looked around and entered to a gift shop.

"We think Mingyu and Wonwoo are in a relationship. Seungkwan thinks Mingyu and Wonwoo have girlfriends and I think they're dating each other," he said as they crossed the street to hide behind a car.

"We would have known already," Minghao said at the last statement, looking at Mingyu in the store. They saw him looking at the plush and how indecisive he looked.

"Well, it seems we're too blind, then.”

"I don't think that a plush would be for Wonwoo." the broken korean of MingHao seemed to have disappeared which made Hoshi a little too angry about his words. Mingyu left the plushies and kept looking around. 

\-----

 

Seungkwan was on the floor of the living room eyeing the room where Wonwoo was. He was just running around the room doing what seemed to be a rearrangement of his things. Seungkwan was getting bored. He smelled something in the air-- a cologne. So he looked to the room and saw Wonwoo looking himself in the mirror. "So he was looking for what to use," Seungkwan thought, when he saw the sweater the older was wearing. A black sweater with white stars and some skulls. It was a pretty piece of clothing. The jeans were made of black denim and where a bit too tight. Seungkwan frowned. Those jeans were something Seungkwan needed.

"Where are you going?" Vernon asked when he entered the room.

"Nowhere important." Wonwoo's cheeks turned a bit red.

"If you say so." Vernon was uninterested in the matter, so he let it go. Seungkwan frowned again.

A few more minutes and Wonwoo was ready to leave.

The older took a cap, jacket, a pair of sunglasses and leaved the dorm. Seungkwan counted to 10 before getting up, ten more seconds and took his jacket, ten more seconds and ran to the door and put on his shoes. He carefully followed him. He was so far away that he almost lost track of the older twice. Wonwoo tended to look around way too much-- maybe he was getting paranoid, and for many reasons. Wonwoo entered to a coffee shop, it was a comfy and cute coffee shop, a little discreet. Inside were the kind of people that would never look twice to the person sitting besides them and the waitress seemed uninterested in anyone. Seungkwan stayed outside, hiding behind a car crossing the street. He couldn't see him from where he was but he couldn't let his guard down. 

\----

 

It already passed an hour and Mingyu was still on the shop. He was looking for something but he couldn't quite decide what to buy, maybe because everything was too girly. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know why he chose that store in the first place. Then he saw it-- the perfect gift. 

\----

 

Hoshi had his back pressed against the side of the car, looking at whatever he could as Minghao watched over Mingyu.

"He's buying something," Minghao said, excited. His broken Korean was back. Hoshi stood up as fast as he could to see.

"Did you see what he bought?" The younger shook his head. Both watched how Mingyu exited the store and started walking; walking that included a few jumps. They followed him carefully.

They followed him to a coffee shop. He took a deep breath before entering the shop. He said his greeting to the waitress and disappeared inside. They were about to hide when they saw something on the corner of the eye. It was Seungkwan waving discretely at them. They reunited him.

"Is Wonwoo inside?" Hoshi asked excited.

"Yesh, he was there since thirty minutes ago."

"I won."

"We cannot be sure," Minghao interrupted Hoshi's own celebration "Maybe it's a double date." His Korean was good again and Hoshi wanted to punch his cute and young face to make him stop. "Also, Mingyu was on a girl shop buying something, I doubt is for Wonwoo."

"For god's sake, if they happen to be dating each other you have to buy me food," Hoshi hissed.

"Let's enter," Seungkwan said. He was indeed curious. Also, he really wanted to have free meals for a month.

They entered the shop and greeted the waitress, they were looking for the other two and they found them. At the moment they saw them, the three of them wanted to run away, not because they were disgusted, that would never be a thing but the intimacy between Wonwoo and Mingyu made them understand that they were doing wrong from the beginning. The bet was a wrong thing to do, follow them was wrong too but to butt into their alone time was unforgivable.

They weren't kissing.

They weren't doing nothing unusual. Mingyu was caressing Wonwoo's face while holding his other hand. Finger intertwined. They were close but they hadn't any intention on kissing. The food and drinks were forgotten in the table. They were admiring the other in a way they weren't able to do in a daily basis. Memorizing anything on the other. The wrinkles, the moles, the scars, barely visible and even the pimples that were growing.

Hoshi, MingHao and Seungkwan were frozen on the spot.

They came back to reality when the waitress asked them if was something wrong and giggled at what they were watching. She guided them to a table, far from the couple but they were able to see them.

"They come from time to time," she said while placing the menus on the table. "I always thought they won't be able to hold themselves and kiss but they never do. I'll come back later to take your orders," she smiled at them and leaved.

"We should get going," MingHao said uncomfortable.

"I agree," Hoshi said.

"I was frozen on the street for 30 minutes, I deserve a cup of coffee," Seungkwan argued back, he was in fact angry. He had to buy food to the older for a month. Also, the lie made him boil in anger and disgust. They didn't trust the team, he would understand if they didn't say a thing to Joshua or Dino but the others? He called the waitress and they ordered coffee take out. MingHao poked Hoshi and signaled to the couple, Seungkwan also turned around.

 ----

 

They have been staring each other for a while, not that Wonwoo really minded it, he thought his boyfriend was the most beautiful being in the whole creation and a really handsome man. When Mingyu smiled he reacted by getting a slight blush in his cheeks and looked away, to the cup in the table. He was happy on asking an iced coffee. He looked the crepe that they ordered and felt like he was really hungry. Took a fork and cut the crepe and started eating, Mingyu was still staring at him with a dumb face and a silly smile on his lips.

"What?" Wonwoo asked a little uncomfortable with the staring.

"I love when you blush."

"Shut up," Wonwoo said feeling his cheeks getting warmer. He put some food on his mouth and looked away as if he was offended. Mingyu laughed and kissed his cheek. He started to eat too. The silenced filled them but it wasn't awkward, at least not too much, since they were nervous. Mingyu smiled at himself. "Why are you smiling?"

"Haven't you noticed that we have two years together?" Mingyu smiled widely "I'm just happy to being with you."

"Stop being cheesy." Wonwoo smiled too. "I love you too," he mumbled looking away. Mingyu took his hand and Wonwoo felt something cold against his ring finger. He looked right way to Mingyu.

"Inside says I love you," he smiled shyly. "It took me a while to find the perfect gift for you. I've been with you for too long and I have gave you many gifts and everyone is special but this have my feelings engraved."

"Stop it." Wonwoo’s cheeks were burning and bright red. "You're making me look as a bad boyfriend." He took a bag from under the table it had a sweater.

Wonwoo was feeling embarrassed from the lack of feeling he put into his gift to the other. Mingyu extended the sweater and another piece fell of. He took it, it was just a case for his phone, he looked at Wonwoo, he didn't need one. Wonwoo took it and opened it revealing the credit card slot and a Polaroid of both of them in there. In the Polaroid was written _I love you Mingyu_ , Wonwoo felt all his blood in his face.

“Be careful on not lose it because we'll be in problems if it happen," Wonwoo said looking away. He felt Mingyu's arms around him, holding him tight.

"Thank you very much. You're the best boyfriend in the world." Mingyu shouted happily.

"Don't shout, you idiot," Wonwoo said as Mingyu laughed and kissed Wonwoo's forehead.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really happy." Mingyu released Wonwoo and took his phone to place the new case. He smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. The sweater has your name on it, I have a similar one but it's not a couple sweater."

"Thank you, happy anniversary Wonwoo."

"Happy anniversary Mingyu."

 ----

 

They saw how Mingyu put the ring on Wonwoo's finger.

"That was what Mingyu bought," MingHao said.

"It was for Wonwoo after all," Seungkwan said.

"Here is you order." the waitress came with the three cups. They payed. True to be said Seungkwan and MingHao payed Hoshi's coffee since he won the bet. They left the coffee shop unseen.

They didn't mention anything. They didn't said that they knew but helped the couple when they could, without them noticing about it. Hoshi loved to see them, he could feel the love. 

\----

 

The day Vernon found out they were supposed to be the only ones there. It wasn't a day off but everyone had their own schedule, Mingyu and Wonwoo finished them earlier and went to the apartment. They thought about what the other would be doing and how much time they would have. At least an hour or two if they were lucky.

They entered the apartment.

"Is someone there?" Mingyu screamed and Wonwoo playfully punched him in the arm. They heard nothing. Mingyu placed a kiss on Wonwoo's lips before start running around the apartment for a confirmation that they were alone. No one in sight, no one in the bathroom.

Alone, completely alone.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, who was leaving a room. He ran to tackle him placing his lips over the others, moving them desperately. It was an aggressive movement and Wonwoo answered the kiss with the same intensity. It had been a while since they kissed, sometimes they played and got a way too close and it was hard to no kiss him but he did not. Even on their dates they couldn't kiss too often in case there were a fan who recognized them, it would be really reckless from them so they just took hands under the table and gave each other some sweet eyes. Mingyu pushed the older carefully until they were close to the bed. He broke kiss and pushed the older make him to fall over the mattress. Wonwoo laid on the bed and the taller placed himself on top. They kissed again. Wonwoo placed his hand on Mingyu's head taking some strands of hair between his fingers. The air started to feel hot, their breaths were messy and the kisses started to be sloppy.

They broke the kiss. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, his lips red and swollen. He couldn't stop himself.

He took Mingyu's lips again, placing his cold hands under his t-shirt. Mingyu took that as an agreement so he moved one of his hand and placed it under Wonwoo's shirt, feeling the muscles on his abdomen. The other wanderer slower, to place on of Wonwoo's leg around his waist. Mingyu broke the kiss placing wet kisses around Wonwoo's jawline. He took the fabric of Wonwoo's shirt to take it off and throw it away. His kissed went down to his neck, more wet kisses until he reached the shoulders starting to leave some love bites.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo moaned in a breath.

A choked scream and they stopped. Woonwo looked over Mingyu's shoulder. His sight was a little blurry from the previous activities but he could focus to see one of the young members. He screamed internally. Of every member in the group it had to be on of the youngers. He pushed Mingyu away.

"Oh my god," Vernon breathed "Oh my god." He surely was speechless and with many reasons Wonwoo thought but he didn't really moved from where he was. Somehow he thought that would be a way scarier. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god," he kept going.

"Vernon," Mingyu pronounced in a hoarse voice.

"Oh my god... OH MY GOD," he continued. "OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD." he walked away. Without stopping screaming _Oh my God_ every time louder. Mingyu looked to Wonwoo.

"Stop him," Wonwoo said standing up to find his shirt. Mingyu obeyed and ran towards Vernon and carried to the living room. He kept screaming speechless "Shut the fuck up Vernon," Wonwoo said getting tired of hearing him scream "Oh my good," he stopped but he kept mouthing it. "I know that what you saw was... Hard to believe."

"You meant traumatizing," Vernon replied.

"Shut up, as if you didn't watched porn," Mingyu hissed.

"Well, I don't tend to watch gay porn." They started a glaring fight.

"Stop it, both of you," he smacked, both of them in the head. "It wasn't that impressive," he said biting his lower lip.

"The impressive thing was to walk on your two hyungs making out and about to fuck each other." Wonwoo blushed.

"We weren't... Damn, I'm sorry Hansol," Wonwoo said completely devastated over the fact that his clean image was corrupted in his precious dongsaeng mind. "But could you keep it a secret?" He asked in a plead.

"Better for me, I want to forget that image." Wonwoo smacked him again.

"We weren't even naked, you couldn't even see our dicks so stop complaining about anything." Wonwoo was still all red but he thought that they were lucky that weren't really in the middle of the action when Vernon saw them. "You can mention that you saw us kissing to Seungcheol but just that, no more. He would kill me." Vernon nodded.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" Mingyu asked.

"Oh, yeah, JiHoon want to see you immediately." The older members looked at each other before screaming all scared. "You don't have the lyrics right?" Both shook their heads. "Ah, what the libido does to teenagers." Wonwoo looked daggers at the younger.

"I can kill you if I wanted, you know."

"I'm sorry, but seriously, you should go to JiHoon."

They took their jackets and ran towards the studio, papers in hand, fixing and changing some stuff here and there. JiHoon would kill them.

\----

 

A bad day came, the final day came for the lovely couple.

Seungcheol was complaining about the fact that the second younger member had found out, because of a recklessly moment of them (and Vernon was being nice enough to not reveal the dirty details of it, the fact that they were more than kissing, a step beyond making out).

"If you're gonna be this reckless, it's better to tell everyone right now."

"It was an accident, we didn't know JiHoon would reject our parts again," Mingyu said.

"Don't blame this on JiHoon."

"Right, right, we're sorry but we cannot tell everyone," Wonwoo said "I mean, Joshua would be all awkward around us, you have seen how religious he is,” Seungcheol laughed.

"Have you noticed how Joshua has a crush on JeongHan?" He asked. The couple shook their heads. "You're really blind."

A knock on the door.

Seungcheol opened the door and saw Dokyeom. He was holding Mingyu's phone.

"It accidentally fell," Dokyeom said. "The phone is fine but the credit card slot broke," he said with a blush creeping into his cheeks. Not only his but Mingyu and Wonwoo's. "When I picked the polaroids I tried to not let anyone else see it but... JeongHan took it and Joshua saw it too."

"Damn you Seokmin." Mingyu yelled, taking his phone. "where are the damn photos?"

"JiHoon took them, nobody dared to take them from him." Dokyeom was embarrassed because it had been his fault. Also he had been lying, the phone didn't fell, he tried to open the slot but as he didn't know how, he broke it and he saw the Polaroids. The first one was normal. It was Mingyu kissing Wonwoo's cheek. It was the one Wonwoo gave Mingyu on their anniversary. The second was a more "private" one. And he tried to hide it but JeongHan took it, thinking it was a girl photo on Mingyu's phone.

Wonwoo walked outside the room and felt the atmosphere of the room hitting him, he felt his head burning.

"Where's JiHoon?" He asked out loud.

"In his studio," Seungkwan said.

"Thanks." He left to where the little member was, to ask for the Polaroids, he would burn one when he get it. I has been Mingyu's idea to take it. He should have said no.

Mingyu stood in the living room, trying to hide behind Seungcheol and he looked ridiculous doing that just for the fact that he was taller that the older member. Almost every member was there. It was just Hoshi, Dino and JiHoon missing.

"Now it's a good time," Seungcheol said and Mingyu punched him on the shoulder.

"Yeah after they saw those picture, what a nice time say it," he said forgetting the fact that the others were observing him silently. "Of course, hey guys, I'm Wonwoo's boyfriend, we have been dating for about two years and we're sexually active as you can see."

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo yelled from the hallway.

"What?! It's not like they... Oh, I'm sorry." Wonwoo ran towards the younger to hit him hard.

"Damn you, idiot, don't you remember what you have on your fucking phone." He throw the Polaroid at him.

"I'm sorry, forgive me, I'm sorry." Seungcheol separated them. He was not happy on how the things turned out and less with Mingyu's statement. He didn't know that bit.

"I knew they were dating," Seungkwan said "Well, Hoshi, MingHao and I."

"How?" The couple asked at unison.

"Well I had a suspicion that Mingyu had a girlfriend since I found a letter in his drawer and when I told Hoshi that I thought that he told me that he thought they were dating each other so... We followed them," he said a little embarrassed about it. "MingHao sticked to us when we were following them."

"It was a bright orange letter with many hearts?" Mingyu asked. Seungkwan nodded. "it was Wonwoo's gift for our 14 month anniversary," he said all cheerful.

"Shut up idiot, no one has to know," Wonwoo hissed angrily. He wanted to bury himself in a hole, the things should never had to turn on that way. And less with an embarrassing photo of him. Jun and MingHao started to argue in Chinese which startled everyone.

"Oh really?" Jun said in Korean, pointing Wonwoo and Mingyu. MingHao nodded. "I saw them kissing a few times," The Chinese member said loudly making the couple feel really hot because of the embarrassment they were feeling. "But I thought they were just friends," he said.

"How could you say that?" JeongHan asked astonished.

"Well on the show we had to kiss someone and Seungcheol was really excited about it," he said and a blush crept on the lider cheeks. "He also asked kisses from Samuel and he didn't liked it when he kissed him on the cheek."

"It was because he was a cute kid. Haven't you asked for a kiss from a child."

"Yes, from a 1 to 4 years old" Vernon said. "Not from a teenager of 12 years old."

"Nobody asked you Hansol," Seungcheol said.

Jun ignored their discussion "Seokmin also kissed several members." Now it was DK turn to blush. Mingyu and Wonwoo laughed discretely.

"Ok, ok we confused the Chinese member with our playing." Seungcheol tried to avoid the attention as much as he could.

"I know there was something but I never thought it was because they were dating." It was now JeongHan's confession. "I always thought they liked to watch porn together," he said thinking a little "Maybe it was one of them moaning, I never thought about it, it sounded a way too girly."

"Shut up." Wonwoo wanted to die, he was in fact considering going to the kitchen for a knife and stab himself.

"I didn't know, neither thought about it," Joshua said.

"I thought they were just really good and close friends." Dokyeom agreed with Joshua. Hoshi and Dino entered the living room.

"What's happening?" Hoshi asked, Seungkwan whispered the answer into Hoshi's ear since he didn't know if the other members wanted Dino to know. "Oh," he mumbled and looked around seeing the forgotten Polaroids in the floor. "I think you'll want to hide those things" he said pointing to Mingyu's feet. He saw the forgotten stuff and fast as a lightening he took it. He didn't have time to Dino to saw them so he continued confused. Wonwoo got close to Seungcheol and whispered to ask him what to do with Dino.

"Well Dino, we don't want to left you out," Seungcheol started. "That wouldn't be nice from us to do, so, your hyung have to tell you something"

"I hate you," Wonwoo murmured "We, that means Mingyu and I, we..." He stuttered a bit "we, we've been in a relationship."

"They got a girlfriend?" The younger accused them.

"No, not like that. We are in a relationship. A relationship between us. Wonwoo is my boyfriend," Mingyu said and it felt good. It felt so good that he stood up pulling Wonwoo with him. "Yes, I'm dating Jeon Wonwoo since Two years and five months and three days and 11 eleven minutes and counting and I love him so much," he said hugging the older. "I love him so fucking much, I can't think my life without him." They heard some throwing sounds and that made them laugh. They shared a peck on the lips. It felt so good being honest with his friends. With the people they've been living with for a long time now and they considered them as family.

They didn't thought about saying any of this but they found out. And it wasn't a bad thing after all.


End file.
